Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply unit to be used for adjusting the flow rate and pressure of fuel gas which will be supplied from a fuel container to a supply destination.
Related Art
Heretofore there is known a fuel cell system disclosed for example in Patent Document 1 listed below. The fuel cell system disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an inlet-side manifold to which the fuel gas will be supplied, injectors provided in the inlet-side manifold and used for controlling the flow rate and pressure of the fuel gas, and an outlet-side manifold provided on an injection side of the injectors. Further, a relief valve is provided in the outlet-side manifold.